sTuPiD
by MsJada
Summary: Its OC's birthday, christmas is around the corner, Logans gone away and Max n' Alec get snapped. **Chapter 2 re-done, Chapter 4 up**
1. Cake Mix

NO TITLE-SO FAR  
AUTHOR: ToLeDa  
EMAIL: pure_innocence13@hotmail.com  
STATUS: chapters: 1 so far  
CATOGORY: Romance/humor  
WARNINGS: slight swearing, no need for spoiler warning, shows over :(  
TIMELINE: Set after Gill Girl  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I get nothing blah blah woof woof.  
SUMMARY: It's OC's birthday! Its also Christmas, so whatever will the gang do this year??  
A/N: 2nd fic-- I'm planning on having no more than 5 chapters, but i need ideas, got any? let me know.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What are you doing!!" Max screamed at an innocent looking Alec, who had now moved onto the chocolate covered spoon. "Alec, that cake mix was for OC birthday cake" max frowned and looked at Alec's face which was also covered in chocolate, she just couldn't help but smile at his goofy looking Facials.  
  
Alec just stood there trying desperately to lick the mess off his face, this made Max giggle.  
  
"You idiot" Max laughed. "Im sorry Maxie" Alec started to walk towards Max, moving his lips in a kissing motion. "Alec what are you doing" Max said as she backed slowly out of the kitchen." Im sorry, Alec want kissy kissy" he was now chasing her around the room.  
  
"Alec! Im not gonna kiss you, besides you've got chocolate all over you face".  
  
"I love you Maxie" Max could tell he was doing this to annoy her, so she stopped in her tracks turned around grabbed Alec and kissed him, if only for a few seconds.  
  
"Wow, well i guess i better get going ay, see ya at work Maxie" alec said as he picked up his jacket and practically ran to the door. "What, wait whose gonna help me clean up this mess" Max yelled at the closing door. It then dawned on her SHE KISSED ALEC, HER MAX, KISSED SMART ALECK ALEC!!   
  
What have I done, she thought, and what about OC's cake. Max signed i may as well buy her one, at least that way she'll live too her next birthday. Max smiled at the looked of horror that crept across Alec's face when she kissed him, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Max was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear OC come out of the shower. "Oh nothing" Max said as she tried desperately to hide the fact that she was blushing. WAIT 1 MINUTE why am i blushing, it was just a kiss, it means nothing, does it? No, of course not, blushing is a normal human reaction. But im not human!  
  
"Earth to Max, Boo you aiight?" OC was now shaking Max trying to get her to snap out of her little daydream.  
"Huh? Yeah im fine everything's just great, hehe". OC gave her a look.  
"What?" Max questioned, now turning a deep shade of red.  
"Nothing" OC replied, knowing that Max wasn't gonna talk.  
  
CRASH   
  
"Hey Max" Logan nodded his head at max as she sat down next to sketchy.  
"Hey"   
"Hey sketch, where's Alec and OC at?" Max questioned looking around the smoke filled room.  
"Huh? Err Alec's not here and"- Sketchy jumped up and ran out the back door, nearly tripping over the table as he ran.  
  
Max laughed at her friend, she looked at a non-laughing Logan, she stopped laughing as she realised he wanted to say something  
  
"Max what" he paused " I need to get away im going to stay with my cousin Beth for a couple of weeks, im leaving tonight, but don't worry if you ever need me, my phones always on" Logan finished his drink and got up and left.  
Max just starred at the seat he once sat in, shocked and in disbelief.   
Max couldn't take it; she got up and stormed out of the club.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think, need more humor?? more Max/Alec?? or how about a plot??, yeah thats what it needs..... to bad i dont have any plots :( I promise things will start to "unfold" next chapter  
You may think what a thick bitch but what does AU mean, i know it means alternative universe(is that right?) but what does that mean?  
~T~ 


	2. Chocolate Icecream

CHAPTER 2  
DISCLAIMER: Nothings mine but I wish it was, all rights reserved, and James Cameron is a lucky bastard.  
SUMMARY: Max gets over Logan leaving, and the guys celebrate OC's B'day, but for all those M/A shippers lets just say there's a little something for yours.  
A/N: If the beginning bores you then i suggest don't read the rest, i wouldn't!   
  
Thanks to Streetsagal209- for clearing up the AU dealio. Your review gave me my confidence back after some nameless person sent a review saying i needed to spell check one of my stories, i love honesty but that wasnt true after getting the review i read through the story 6 times and spell checked it 5 and i still never found and errors, do you guys think I need to work on my grammer?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Max just lay in her bed, thinking about what OC had said  
"Max, Logan leaving isn't at all a bad thing, look at his absence as a chance to let go, and have fun for a change, boo you need it". Maybe OC's right, yeah I am gonna have fun and besides its Cindy's birthday and its Christmas, I may not believe in Christmas and that stuff but doesn't mean I can have fun. Max went to sleep............. happy.  
  
JAM PONY   
  
OC and Max were standing at their lockers talking about her birthday.  
"Ok i was thinking dinner at our place then we check out that new joint down in sector 3" OC suggested  
"Im cool with that, so it's just me, you and sketch"   
"And Alec"   
"Oh Alec i almost forgot about him HA" dammit dammit dammit!  
  
"Did somebody mention my name?" Alec asked as he walked over to Max and OC with his usual cocky grin on his face.  
"Yeah, dinner, our place, tonight you game?" OC asked with one hand on her hip  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said, putting his arm across his chest.  
"Aiight well were going clubbing later on, so dress flash, I don't want you ruining my image"OC commented eyeing Alec up and down. Max smirked at the look on Alec's face as if to say what's-wrong-with-the-way-I-dress.  
  
" Hoodlums I need this package delivered to sector 6 bip bip bip" Normal was pulling out his hair as usual   
"Humph, catch yours up; Max remember what i said last night" Max Nodded and OC walked off with a sway in her hips.  
  
Alec turned to face Max "So what did she say last night" Alec asked a hint of curiosity in his voice, this made Max nervous, that and the fact that he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Max's heart rate increased and sweat began to form on her forehead.  
  
"Maxie you there, hey max are you even alive? OMG are you having a seizure?" Alec began to panic. Max finally snapped out of it  
"What, No" Max pushed past Alec and went to get a package.  
As she rode out the door Alec shouted a "see you later Maxie" that sent shivers up her spine.  
Damn am i in heat or something?? Oh no.  
  
DINNER  
  
Everyone had finished dinner, and had decided to spend the night in and go out tomorrow. They all agreed on a game of strip Chinese last card. If Max weren't as drunk as she was she would never have ended up in her underwear and bra. Unfortunately for her she was. Alec was in his boxes and t-shirt and sketchy as drunk as he was hadn't lost a single game, and had kept all his clothing, OC on the other hand was hiding behind the curtain, butt naked and unaware of the audience that had gathered across the road.   
  
"I have nothing else to take off so how's about we play a new game" OC slurred.  
"OK, I know I know let's play spin the telephone" Max suggested, obviously excited at the thought of spinning a phone.  
"Don't you mean spin the bottle?" Alec asked, his eyes widened in realization, MAX WAS IN HER UNDERWEAR  
"Why hello mami" he purred as he looked max up and down  
"OH yeah spin the bottle that's what i meant" Once again Max' 'condition' prevented herself from staying out of the "spotlight"  
  
Sketchy got up and walked into the kitchen, he soon returned with a tub of ice cream in one hand and four spoons in the other.  
He sat down next to OC who was now fully clothed again. Max however remained in her underwear, which suited Alec just fine, his eyes kept wandering from Max's bust to her butt. He swallowed hard and looked away. Max would kill you if she knew you were checking her out bad Alec down boy. Alec mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.   
"I bags going first" Max piped up, she grabbed the bottle and spun it. Round and round and round it went till it landed on one person and of course it just had to be Alec.  
  
"Alec i dare you too err.. ummm you have to strip!!" Max yelled the strip part, proud of herself for coming up with such a difficult dare. Alec groaned, sculled down the rest of his drink, stood up and began his dare. OC put on a CD  
~Im to sexy for my shirt~ Alec was soon down to his boxes once again, by this time he had lost all self control and self pride. "Im too sexy for my body, cos im just so damn sexy" Alec started to make up his own words. Max was right up there on the table dancing with Alec. OC was astonished by the sight before her and just lay on the floor laughing sketchy was getting the hang of it too, he had taken off his shoes, shirt AND his socks before he passed out. OC had fallen asleep too.  
  
The song had ended and it went onto another song from pre-pulse times the CD read "stole" by Kelly Rowland's.  
Max shivered, Alec noticed this. "Cold?" He asked, rubbing her bare arm. "Yeah a little" Max said looking desperately for her top. Alec stepped forward; they were merely an inch apart.  
Max could only look down.  
"ALEC OMG you have pink bunny boxers" that was it Max lost it she fell on the couch almost dying of laughter.  
"Hey that's not funny, pink happens to be a very manly"   
Max managed to laugh out a "since when?"  
  
Before Max could put up her hands in defense Alec had already flicked a spoon full of ice cream directly at her forehead.  
Now it was Alec's turn to laugh.  
*WACK* Max hit Alec with a pillow  
"Ouch, you bitch" Alec jumped up and lunged himself at Max, knocking her to the floor. They wrestled for minutes, going round in circles until Alec had Max pinned, she wrapped her legs around Alec's waist and struggled to get her wrist free from Alec's grasp, after many attempts of trying to loosen his grip Max gave up  
"I give up" Max said in an ashamed voice  
"Oh what was that Maxie i didn't quite get that?" Alec taunted; Max gave him a evil glare.  
"I said i give up" she growled  
"Did you just say you gave up, because if you did that means i win" Alec said, with a full smirk showing.   
  
Alec could feel the softness of Max's skin against his, he inwardly moaned in satisfaction. Max noticed he had zoned out and took it as an opportunity to get free. She only managed to get her hand free, so she fumbled around until she seized something cold, it was the ice cream tub, using one hand she scooped out a handful of chocolate ice cream, and rubbed it right into Alec's face. Alec wined at the coldness, and lost his grip on Max.   
  
Max licked some of the ice cream from Alec's cheek with her tongue without realizing  
"Mmmm chocolate my favorite"   
The body heat, the closeness, the fact that they both were nearly naked it was too much for Max to handle. She leaned in a kissed Alec on the lips, Alec of course kissed her back and laid her down on the floor, Alec's fingers traced up and down Max's side making her squirm.   
Logan Logan Logan. Max broke the kiss, and tried to get out of Alec's embrace, this time it worked, Alec stood up too.  
"Max im so sorry"  
"No Alec don't apologize" Max ran around the room collecting her clothing that she disregarded earlier that evening, Alec took the hint and got dressed as well. There was an awkward silence. Max was first to speak   
"Alec, what happened?" Max choked out  
Alec scratched his head "ah well, you know Max i really don't know"  
Max walked over to Alec who was leaning on the table, and started to play with his collar.  
Alec took her hands and made her look at him.  
Max yawned. Alec led Max to her bedroom. He pulled down the covers on her bed and let her get in; he tucked her in and went to leave.  
"Alec"  
"Yeah Maxie?"  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a small voice, as if she were afraid of rejection, Alec would never deny Max anything she wanted. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed next to max.  
"Hold me" so he did, he just laid there, with Max, the most beautiful creature he had ever come across, in his arms.  
  
MORNING  
The door to Max's room opens  
"What the......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
N/C: Max and Alec are 'cleaning out there closet' christmas gets closer and Logan calls  
F/F: Alec finds a little "present" on his door step.  
{ N/C= next chapter, F/F= far future.}  
Thanks for the suggestions guy(s) I've changed allot i know but i did it because i was getting nowhere with the previous text. Do you think I've gotten anywhere now?? Are there many typo's?  
Let me know.  
~T~ 


	3. Syrup Covered pancakes

CHAPTER 3.  
A/N: I think I've got a plot, but it all could change if this chapter doesn't go well. I think that as i start to get the plot going the genre is gonna change, just be aware of that.  
I would like to dedicate this story to my cousin Crystal and her baby girl that has yet to be born, she also needs a name, does anyone have any suggestions?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MAX' PLACE  
  
The door to Max's room opens,  
"What the hell? Well excuse me" OC had to double check that what she was seeing was correct. OC slammed the door as she walked out, in hopes that it would wake them up, it didn't. Max remained in an acute sleep, and Alec dreamt on about the night before.  
  
Max was the first to wake up, she was shocked to wake up and find herself in the arms of Alec, the x5 rouge that looked exactly like her brother, Max panicked as she tried to recollect last nights happenings. DANCING, DRINKS, ICE CREAM, CHINESE LAST CARD AND ALEC were the only things Max remembered from last night, What did I do?? Is all that went through her mind, did me and Alec?..... No Alec would never take advantage of me, would he??  
  
What Max didn't realize was that Alec was awake too, in fact he had been awake for hours, well actually he hadn't gone to sleep at all, having Max so close to him prevented him from sleeping.  
Alec remained 'asleep', so his presence wouldn't cause Max anymore discomfort.  
  
I don't think she remembers last night, will she hate me? Damn great one Alec, you and Max had started to get along and you had to go and ruin it.  
  
"Alec you awake? {No answer} guess not".   
Then Max did something very un-like Max, she cuddled into Alec's neck and went to sleep, Alec swore he could hear Max purring, he had to hold in his laughter.  
  
Max phone started to ring, making her capsize off the bed  
"Ahhhhh, ouch" Alec sat straight up in the bed.  
"Hello" max said down the phone  
"Hey you" Max's eyes went wide in horror  
"Logan, hey, what are you doing calling so early?" Max said trying not to sound nervous.  
  
By this time Alec was wide awake and had started getting dressed  
  
"Max its 11.30 and shouldn't you be at work?" Max's face went from nervous and surprised to, deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Yeah well, im sick"  
"Sick? Since when do you get sick Max, i thought you guys were immune?"   
Max realized she had to tell Logan the truth before she made up anymore lies.  
  
"Logan you right, im not sick, in fact I've never felt better"  
"Then why did you say you were sick?"  
"Because Logan, im seeing someone else" Max almost choked on her words, so did Logan.  
"Someone else, who?"   
"Alec" Max said in a tiny voice.  
"Oh, well i wish you all the best Max, im always here if you need me"  
"I know" Max smiled for the first time that morning.  
Logan hanged up and Max put the phone down, she turned around to face Alec.  
  
"Max i gotta get to work"  
"Same"  
"See you later then" Alec said, smiling at Max.  
"Sure" Alec left and Max decided she should get dressed once and fore all.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Max walked through the doors of Jam Pony obviously looking for something or someone.  
"Yo Max, come over here" OC yelled from here locker  
"Hey OC, good night last night huh?" Max wanted to hit herself for mentioning last night.  
"Yeah for some of us" she said while looking between Max and Alec, who was talking to Sketchy.  
"What do you mean" Max asked as if she didn't understand  
"Don't try and play me Max, i saw you too last night, and then this morning when i went to wake you up for work"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, oh, so is it official?"  
"I guess so"  
"What about Logan?"  
"He already knows" OC's face had shock, surprise, some more shock and some more surprise written all over it.  
"Wha what? He knows, damn you two must be serious about this huh?"  
"No its nothing serious, ohhh i don't know what it is" Max said pouting.  
"All I can say boo, is you need to sort out your priorities, and fast" OC walked away leaving Max to think, until normal interrupted  
  
"Well look who it is miss late-to-work-as-usual-, missy miss you better start getting to work on time or you'll find yourself unemployed"   
"Whatever Normal you wont fire me, im the only person who'll deliver packages to sector 7, face it you need me"  
Normal was speechless.  
"Just be on time would you" He said and went back to handing out packages and shouting out orders.  
  
Outside people were singing carols.  
Its Christmas let go, have fun and do what i want.  
Max kept this running through her head in hopes it would make her let go, have fun and do what she likes.  
  
"Hey Alec, I was thinking about us, and im willing to give it a go if you are" Max kept looking down and playing with the zip on her jacket  
"Ye yeah sure, I've always wanted to know what it would be like to date you, no not that I've been thinking about you like that, no wait I think your very attractive, I ohh damn" Max laughed, Alec started to laugh too. Max stepped into Alec and kissed him, they just stood there for minutes that seemed like hours, starring into each other's eyes.  
  
Everyone would look up now and then to see if they had stopped, they hadn't.  
"Alec"  
"Yeah Maxie"  
" You wanna get some breakfast?"  
"Can we have syrup-covered pancakes?"  
"We can have anything you want"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
N/C: Its Christmas, there's allota snow and alotta 'presents '  
  
F/F: Max and Alec uncover the reason for Max's creation  
A/N: do you think it was to short? Should i involve more characters? Im sorry i wont be able to update faster as im back at school tomorrow and my teacher is always giving us stuff to do.   
~T~ 


	4. Coffee,coffee and more coffee

CHAPTER 4. A/N: yep its Monday I had another day off so i could finish this. doesnt matter that much, we werent doing anything special today.......hope not I always seem to miss the fun days :( I got 1 chapter done and i got a feeling im gonna end up re-doing it, not good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALEC'S PLACE  
  
A week had gone by since OC's birthday, Max had moved in with Alec, Logan had come back and Cindy well Cindy just kinda stayed where she was. It was Christmas morning; OC had stayed over for the night. Max and Alec sat beside the small but beautiful Christmas tree as Cindy handed out her presents. OC had given Max a gorgeous photo frame, inside a picture of OC and Max with her curly hair. It began to pour down with rain, a normal site in Seattle these days.  
  
"Oh my god, OC thank you, I had forgotten about my curls" Max said hugging her. "Let me see, awww I think you look cute with curly hair" Alec said Max just leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips "Aww thank you my pink bunny" Max said with an evil smirk "Man I ain't never gon' get use to this" OC said and got up to make some coffee. "Ya'll want coffee?" "No thanks " Max answered " Oh I'll have some thanks"  
  
LATER ON  
  
'Knock knock' "I got it" Alec said, and got up to get the door. Alec opened the door only to find no one there, he looked down and there stood a dripping wet little girl, she had light brown hair, that came just below her shoulders, her eyes were similar to Max's. Alec just stood there starring at her. "Ah can I help you, are you lost?" The little girl began to cry  
  
"Alec what are you doing, who is it?" Max was getting impatient and got up to see what Alec was doing. As Max approached the door she could see the little girl standing in the hallway crying. "Alec who's that?" "I don't know, it was just there" Alec's petrified face was making the little 'it' cry even more. "SHE Alec its a she not a 'it'" "I don't care what it is how do you turn it off"  
  
The little girl began to cough. "We cant just leave her out her Alec, she's wet and she might get sick" Max was beginning to worry not just about a little girl being left outside their door, but the fact that Max feeling something she couldn't explain, it was like maternal instinct or something.  
  
Max bent down so she could look the little girl in the eye. "What's your name?" The girl stopped crying and started to sob "Lana" "Well hello Lana, im Max and that there is Alec" Max said gesturing towards Alec. "Hi" Alec said, bending down also. "Sweetie can you tell me how you got here, are you waiting for your mummy?" Max asked, hoping to get some answers. Lana just shook her head "I know how about you come in and we get you all nice and dry and then we get to know each other, huh that sound good?" Lana nodded her head and walked in with Max holding her hand.  
  
Alec filled OC in on the little info they had while Max got Lana some dry clothes. As Max was putting on Lana's T-shirt she noticed markings on her wrist, she decided she better not say anything just yet.  
  
"Lana honey would you like something to eat" OC yelled from the kitchen. Lana looked at Max as if she was asking for permission to speak. Max's curiosity was getting the better of her; Max pushed it to the back of her mind, and just smiled back at Lana "Yyes ma'am" Lana stuttered out "You don't have to be shy you know" Max said still smiling at Lana, Lana smiled back "And you don't need to call her ma'am her names OC" "OC? And your Max? And he's Alec?" "That's us" Max noticed something very familiar about her. Lana began to shake violently; she fell to the floor in an intense fit of shakes. "Alec in here, OC get the 'trptophene'" Max screamed and picked Lana up and put her on her bed. "What happened?" Alec asked obviously concerned at seeing a little girl shaking like an earthquake. "She's having a seizure" "I can see that, but how?" Alec was getting agitated "How the hell should I know" Max was getting agitated now too "Max here" OC handed Max the bottle. Max tipped a handful into her hand; she tilted Lana's head and put them in her mouth. "Max what are you trying to do, she'll OD" Alec said trying to get some out of her mouth "Alec get away, if there anything like my seizures 1 wont do shit, now leave it alone or get out" Neither Alec or OC had seen Max so overprotective, Max just stood over the bed wiping Lana's forehead with a warm cloth.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"How's she doing?" OC asked Max "Better" Max had a look of despair "Don't worry Max, she'll be fine, look at you your still here" "Yea but im not 7" "You were once" "I had Zack to look after me" "And Lana has you Max" Max smiled "I hate it when you're right" "I know, but it cant be helped" OC said and pulled Max into a hug. "Now go talk to your boo he looks a little down" Max left OC and went back into her room where Alec was. "Hey" Alec said without turning around "Hey" an awkward silence followed "So..." Alec said trying to make conversation. "Look Alec im sorry i yelled at you before, I didn't mean it, I just know how frightening it is having these things, I didn't want her to have to go through all that" Alec just smiled "Forgive me" Max asked "Of course I do, now come here" Alec grabbed Max and pulled her into a full on kiss.  
  
"Do you mind" a little voice said, Both Max and Alec went red "You're awake?" "Well du'h, im hungry" "I'll make you something to eat" Alec got up and left the room "So feeling better?" "A little" "Lana do you have any memory of your parents? Where you came from? You seem to know your name" Lana just looked down "You wouldn't believe me if i told you" "Oh really just try me" Max said trying not to sound too pushy. "Ok, I was made not born; i was created at a place called Manticore" Manticore, the word rang through Max's head, making her feel lightheaded. She would let Lana finish her story before she told her. "Go on" "Well I'm not sure really i wasn't told much, i remember one of the doctors talking about me they said i was created using DNA from 2 other soldiers at the facility, there were only 4 others like me, they put us in a different unit, separated from everyone else, even though everyone there were special we were made with powers, were mutants we were all given our own power, mine was water and ice, I had a CO his name was Jay, his power was the greatest he had the ability to see into the future and he could bend metal. The last two were twins there names were Stella she could control fire and her brother Larell, he could control all forms of life, remember i said could but he couldn't he had problems controlling his powers" Lana stopped, a tear rolled down her cheek, but she carried on  
  
"The guards there were mean to Stella, one day we were out doing usually exercises with our powers, one of the guards kept hitting Stella, i wanted to help her I did but Jay held me back, Larell lost it he knocked the guards nearly 90 meters with his mind, they took him away, we never saw him again" Lana sucked it in and continued. "When the escaped X5's returned we learned about 595 death and 452 capture" The mention of Zack's death made Max just want to cry, but she didn't.  
  
"Jay looked into the future he saw manticore burning down and hundreds of soldiers and anomalies dying, he didn't want us to die so he started to make plans for our escape, one night Jay was looking into the future and something happened, instead of looking into the future he saw the past, he saw which Soldiers DNA were running through our veins, stella and Larell they had X5 702 and X5 711 DNA Jay had X5 210 and X5 599 and I had X5 494 and X5 452. Max almost swallowed her tongue. "Max what's wrong? Are you all right?" Lana reached up to touch Max's face Max jumped up before she touched her "Yeah im fine honey, err...umm I'll be back ok?" "O.....K" Max sprinted to the door leaving Lana with a confused expression. "What just happened?" Lana asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ N/C: Max reveals her own secrets to Lana, while Lana finishes her story. And Alec comes to terms with being a 'father'. F/F: Guess whose back? And guess who wants all 4 auroras  
  
A/N: It's been awhile since I've watched Dark Angel and i cant remember their designations so if any of them are wrong, could ya let me know :D Thank you guys for letting me know about Alecs barcode no. I knew something was wrong but Alecs?? i thought it would have been Syl or Jondy. I just saw todays update and can i just say that i would feel privileged if people were wanting to write about my book....oh well their decision, and can someone please tell me why i got an email from abuse@fanfiction.com{or something like that} with nothing in it. 


End file.
